


Nigdzie tak bezpiecznie, jak przy tobie

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ma najgroźniejszą obronę podświadomości na świecie. Odebranie mu tajemnicy jest praktycznie niemożliwe. No chyba, że jesteś Eamesem.</p><p>Tłumaczenie "never so safe as I am with you" autorstwa enjambament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigdzie tak bezpiecznie, jak przy tobie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never so safe as I am with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478333) by [enjambament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjambament/pseuds/enjambament). 



> Dziękuję serdecznie Memento za betę. Uwielbiam Cię <3

– Sprawa Fischera niepokojąco wyraźnie udowodniła nam, że musimy wprowadzić poprawki do naszego sposobu postępowania z ochroną podświadomości – mówi Cobb, opierając się o stolik karciany stojący pod jedną ze ścian hangaru.

Eames obserwuje twarz Arthura, na której pojawia się ledwo dostrzegalny grymas. Prawdopodobnie wciąż obwinia się o wszystko, co poszło źle podczas incepcji. Według prywatnej opinii Eamesa, to Cobb i jego uroczo uciążliwy zwyczaj zapominania o przedstawieniu wszystkich okoliczności sprawy był prawdziwym sednem katastrofy, ale Eames nie boi się przyznać, że jego osobista opinia może być nieco stronnicza. Poza tym, Arthur ma dzisiejszego poranka podwinięte rękawy, odsłaniające blade, gładkie i silne przedramiona… a nic nie działa na Eamesa tak, jak widok nagiej skóry Arthura.

\- Jak to zrobimy? – pyta Ariadna, opierając łokieć na kolanie i policzek na dłoni. Wygląda na zmęczoną. Od sprawy Fischera minęło sześć miesięcy, w czasie których wykonali jedynie dwie ekstrakcje, obie banalnie proste w porównaniu z incepcją. Ale i tak, Ariadna jest najmniej doświadczonym członkiem ich zespołu i Eames zaczyna się martwić, że z powodu jej wysokiej inteligencji, wszyscy o tym istotnym fakcie zapominają.

\- Arthur – odpowiada krótko Cobb.

\- Arthur? – powtarza Ariadna. – Co masz na myśli?

Eames uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

\- Ma na myśli, że Arthur jest najlepszy.

Ariadna spogląda na nich intensywnie.

\- Ok, starczy już tej nieznośnej niejasności, zacznijcie mówić po ludzku.

Arthur zaczyna bujać się na krześle, a Eamesa bardzo korci, by je kopnąć.

\- W branży – zaczyna Arthur – tak świeżej i selektywnej, jak nasza, w której ludzie, którzy jako pierwsi zaczęli się nią zajmować, wciąż istnieją na rynku, nie jest zbyt trudno ustalić, kto jest najlepszy na świecie. Na przykład… i nie chcę tu nikomu pochlebiać… kiedy mówię, że Eames jest najlepszym fałszerzem na świecie, wcale nie przesadzam. On jako pierwszy odkrył tę sztukę i wypróbował jej możliwości, i jak na razie nikt inny nie wykombinował, jak robić to tak dobrze jak on.

Eames rozkoszuje się tym komplementem, nawet jeśli wie, co Arthur miał na myśli mówiąc, że nie chce nikomu pochlebiać.

\- Hej, chwileczkę – burczy. – “Jak na razie”? Muszę cię poinformować, że zawsze jestem krok przed całą resztą.

\- Tylko krok? – pyta Arthur, udając troskę. Eamesa bardzo korci, by pokazać mu język, ale jakoś udaje się mu powstrzymać.

\- Więc, w czym ty jesteś najlepszy? – pyta Ariadna Arthura, przewracając oczami.

\- Ochrona – odpowiada Arthur. – Nie możesz wykraść ode mnie sekretu. To niemożliwe.

\- To nie może być „niemożliwe” – mówi Ariadna. – Nic nie jest dla nas niemożliwe.

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

\- Lepszego określenia nie znajdziesz.

Dzwoni telefon Cobba i ten odbiera go pośpiesznie. Rozmawia przez kilka minut i rozłącza się.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z nauczycielem Phillipy, znów jest z nią problem – wzdycha.

\- Mogę iść z tobą? – pyta Ariadna, która uwielbia dzieci Cobba, a w szczególności Phillipę, która, jak uważa, najbardziej potrzebuje pozytywnego, kobiecego wpływu.

\- No jasne – odpowiada Cobb, chwytając swój płaszcz. – Ktoś jeszcze chce się do nas przyczepić?

Nie do końca jasne było czy powiedział to sarkastycznie, czy nie, więc Arthur i Eames jednocześnie kręcą głowami.

\- Powinienem poczekać na Yusufa. Mam mu pomóc ze sprzętem laboratoryjnym – tłumaczy Eames.

Arthur jedynie wskazuje na stosy papierów leżące na jego prowizorycznym biurku, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „widziałeś, ile jeszcze muszę zrobić?”

Gdy Cobb i Ariadna wychodzą, Eames zsuwa się po swoim zniszczonym, wiklinowym fotelu, uśmiechając głupawo.

\- Och, Arthur - mówi i wyszarpuje listę kontaktów, nad którą pochyla się wzywany. – Musisz częściej wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Arthur przewraca oczami (co prawda Eames nie widzi jego twarzy, ale i tak doskonale wie, że właśnie to zrobił).

\- To ty musisz częściej zostawać w środku – ripostuje.

\- Zostanę, jeśli ty tu będziesz - szepcze do ucha Arthura, pochylając się nad biurkiem i zmysłowo przesuwając ręką po jego ramionach. Coś niebezpiecznego, zmysłowego i zbyt nieprzewidywalnego jest w sposobie, w jaki jego waga i ciepło komponują się z oparciem krzesła Arthura. Jednak Arthur nie jest na tyle głupi, by nęciły go ostre spojrzenia i uporczywy zapach… albo przynajmniej nie jest na tyle głupi, by to okazać.

\- Powinieneś uważać - mówi Arthur, odwracając się i obdarzając go tak intensywnym spojrzeniem, że włoski na karku Eamesa stają dęba. Czuje się niemal uwięziony pod chłodnym spojrzeniem Arthura, wstaje więc i czochra dłonią jego włosy, by ukryć dreszcze przebiegające mu po kręgosłupie. – Pewnego dnia – kontynuuje Arthur tym samym gładkim i niskim tonem – ktoś może potraktować cię poważnie. 

* * *

\- Skąd więc wiecie, że to Arthur ma najlepszą ochronę podświadomości? – pyta Ariadna. Jej stopy leżą na desce rozdzielczej samochodu, gdy wracają ze szkoły Phillipy. Radio brzęczy cicho w tle, a słabe promienie słoneczne przebijają się przez zachmurzone niebo i padają na jej sztruksowe spodnie.

\- Właściwie, to tak się poznaliśmy – mówi Cobb, zerkając na nią krótko, zanim znów skupia się na drodze. – Zostałem zatrudniony, by ukraść z głowy Arthura kilka informacji o jego wcześniejszym zajęciu. Byłem już całkiem blisko, ale… cóż, powiedzmy, że zdecydowaliśmy, iż dużo bardziej opłacać się nam będzie połączenie naszych umiejętności.

\- Czy trening z projekcjami Arthura będzie odpowiednio trudny?

\- Jasne. Możemy używać podświadomości Arthura ile tylko chcemy, dopóki nie zaczniemy próbować brać ze sobą jego projekcji, jak było to nam potrzebne w pracy z Fischerem. Arthur do pewnego stopnia może włączać i wyłączać swoją ochronę.

\- Więc jak będzie wyglądał nasz trening?

* * *

\- To nasz plan – ogłasza Eames, stojąc na obrotowym krześle z metrowym wskaźnikiem w ręku. Znajdująca się obok niego tablica pokryta jest szkicami dezorientującej plątaniny strzałek.

\- Złaź z tego cholernego krzesła, Eames – mówi Cobb.

\- Niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że próbujesz sobie coś zrekompensować – dodaje nonszalancko Arthur.

\- Racja – przyznaje Eames, uśmiechając się szeroko. Gdy robi krok, krzesło obraca się do nich oparciem i jakoś udaje mu się wyglądać tak, jakby właśnie taki przez cały czas był jego zamiar.

\- Jak Cobb miał już szczęście was poinformować, nasz najdroższy Arthur ma najbardziej makabrycznie brutalną ochronę podświadomości, jaka jest znana ludzkości. Na potrzeby treningu Cobb wszedł w sen Arthura, gdy ochrona została wyłączona i umieścił dwadzieścia jeden flag w różnych miejscach znanych jedynie Arthurowi…

\- Panie Eames, mam pytanie. – Ariadna grzecznie podnosi rękę.

\- Ariadna – udziela jej głosu Eames.

\- Dlaczego tylko Arthur zna ich lokalizację?

\- Obszedłem labirynt, gdy Cobb wyszedł – odpowiedział Arthur.

\- Przepraszam, Arthurze – odzywa się srogo Eames. – Tylko nauczyciel może odpowiadać na pytania. Jeśli chciałbyś włączyć się do dyskusji, podnieś proszę rękę i poczekaj, dopóki nie zostaniesz wywołany.

Cobb uciska palcami nasadę swojego nosa.

\- Dobra, Eames, twoja kolej na wyjaśnianie właśnie się skończyła. Yusuf, jesteś ze mną. Ariadna i Eames, tworzycie drugą drużynę. Arthur pojawi się, jeżeli będziecie wzywać pomoc. Każda drużyna otrzymuje dwa życia. Możemy spędzić w śnie pięć godzin, zespół, który ostatecznie zdobędzie największą ilość flag, wygra. Zaczynamy.

Wszyscy ułożyli się na dwudziestominutową drzemkę, wyciągając kabelki od urządzenia z narkozą, stojącego na środku pokoju.

\- Bon voyage - mruczy Eames, gdy Yusuf kładzie się obok urządzenia, sięga do przycisku ręką i zasypia.

Labirynt znajduje się w centrum handlowym, ale nie przypomina żadnej z galerii, jakie widziała wcześniej Ariadna. Każdy sklep wygląda perfekcyjnie, z rzędami markowych ubrań ułożonych odpowiednio kolorami. Dziewczyna siedzi w gondoli prowadzonej przez wysokiego, wychudzonego mężczyznę w koszuli w paski, na środku rzędu sklepów sprzedających jedynie spinki do mankietów. Nad nią, chodniki krzyżują się na różnych poziomach centrum handlowego w górę i w górę, i w górę, tworząc zbyt wiele pięter, by mogła je zliczyć. Wychyla głowę, by móc spojrzeć w dół i widzi, że cały parter zbudowany jest z kanałów.

\- Ariadna – mówi gondolarz z bardzo znajomym akcentem. – Zechciałabyś sięgnąć po znajdującą się za tobą flagę?

\- To ty, Eames? – pyta, obracając się, by wyszarpnąć nóżkę szarej flagi z rufy łodzi. Po bliższej obserwacji zauważa, że to kieszonkowa chusteczka przywiązana do ołówka z numerem 2.

\- Cóż, wolałbym być nazywany Alfonso – mówi sucho Eames, zmieniając się w swoją zwykłą postać. Ma na sobie dobrze skrojony angielski garnitur i Ariadna jest pewna, że musi pochodzić z jednego z tych markowych magazynów o modzie, które Arthur skrywa w swojej torbie na laptopa. Cienki krawat w precyzyjne prążki wygląda dziwnie na szyi Eames, nawet jeśli trochę powalająco. Mężczyzna zabiera flagę od Ariadny i wsuwa ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Jej podszewka jest czerwono-fioletowa i stworzona ze wzorzystego jedwabiu, co pocieszająco jest już bardziej w stylu Eamesa.

\- Musimy cię przebrać w coś bardziej w Arthurowym guście – oświadcza, wskazując gestem okolicę, wychodząc przy tym z łodzi i podając jej rękę. Ariadna pozwala się wyciągnąć i zauważa, że ani jedna projekcja nie ma rozczochranego chociażby kosmyka włosów. Mężczyźni noszą eleganckie marynarki i spodnie (najbardziej codzienne z nich to ciemne, sprane dżinsy). Kobiety mają na sobie klasyczne sukienki lub długie, podkreślające talię spodnie.

\- Uniknięcie namierzenia polega głównie na dbaniu o szczegóły – mruczy jej towarzysz.

Ariadna spogląda w dół, na swoje wygodne dżinsy i trampki, i czuje się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Nigdy nie myślała, że to, jak się ubiera, może mieć wpływ na to, jak widzi ją podświadomość śniącego

\- Jak mam to zmienić? – pyta, a Eames wygląda na zaskoczonego. – Mogę tworzyć budynki – dodaje obronnie. – Duże rzeczy. Nigdy nie zmieniałam nic w sobie.

\- Po prostu wyobraź sobie przed sobą to, co chciałabyś nosić i zrób krok, wchodząc w to, tak jakbyś wchodziła pod prysznic. Przynajmniej ja tak robię.

\- Czy właśnie tak pracuje fałszerz? – pyta, zamykając oczy i wyobrażając sobie czarną, obcisłą spódnicę i krótki żakiet zawieszone tuż przed nią.

Eames wybucha głośnym śmiechem.

\- Poniekąd – odpowiada i Ariadna może usłyszeć, że się uśmiecha. – Tylko trochę bardziej kompleksowo... Idealnie – wykrzykuje, gdy dziewczyna otwiera oczy. – I udało ci się także poprawić włosy. A, i jeszcze jedno - mówi, z zamyśleniem stukając swoją dolną wargę. - Kiedy wyobrażasz sobie rzeczy takie, jakie chcesz, by były, staraj się myśleć o nich najmniej jak to możliwe.

\- Jak to?

\- Im więcej energii poświęcasz na myślenie o tym, jak coś powinno wyglądać i jakie powinno być w dotyku, tym zmiana wydaje się większa. To dlatego jesteś dobrym architektem. Naturalnie tworzysz rzeczy, które pasują do otaczającej przestrzeni lub zmieniasz to, co już w niej jest. Projekcje czują, że coś jest nie tak, gdy wprowadzamy duże zmiany, więc jeśli nie będziesz intensywnie myśleć o tym, co chcesz zrobisz, nie wprowadzisz poważnych zmian i oni się nie zorientują.

\- Łapię – mówi Ariadna, uśmiechając się. – Więc, gdzie idziemy najpierw?

Udało im się zdobyć sześć flag, zanim Ariadna zaczyna czuć się niekomfortowo pod wzrokiem projekcji śledzących każdy jej ruch. Wynika to głównie z faktu, że prawie w ogóle nie ingerują w rzeczywistość. A jeśli już ją zmieniają, to Eames stwarza wszystko tak gładko, że Ariadna ledwie zauważa jak to robi.

Eames zabija dwie projekcje, podążając za Ariadną, która wspina się, by zdobyć siódmą flagę (chustkę w kolorze indygo przyczepioną do lampy), ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi na podwójny strzał. Dziewczyna ześlizguje się w dół, trzymając flagę w ręce, gdy dobiega ich głośne echo upadku mającego miejsce dwa piętra niżej.

Ariadna i Eames kładą się na podłodze, by móc wychylić się poza barierkę mostu i zobaczyć, co się stało.

\- _Będziesz musiała biec szybciej, jeśli chcesz mnie złapać_ – dochodzi ich głos, który bez problemu przypasowują Cobbowi, wrzeszczącemu obecnie na coś, co go goni. Ciemna postać Cobba przebywa połowę długości mostu, a następnie skacze z jego krawędzi i w ostatniej chwili łapie się znajdującej piętro niżej poręczy. Kilka sekund później pojawia się również Yusuf i nurkuje obok niego. Obaj prawie zostali złapani przez ogromnego, czarnego kota.

\- Czy to jest pantera? – pyta Ariadna.

\- Najwyraźniej nasz drogi Arthur mimo wszystko ma trochę wyobraźni – mówi czule Eames.

\- Mam wrażenie, że całkiem miło spędziliśmy tu czas – zauważa kobieta, obserwując panterę, która leniwie macha ogonem.

\- Trzymaj się mnie, dziecko – odpowiada Eames, jakby to było właściwym wytłumaczeniem, ale Ariadna słyszy w jego głosie nutkę tego samego zdezorientowania, które sama czuje.

Sprawy w końcu wymykają się spod kontroli przy ich dwunastej fladze. Ariadna dostrzega, że kieszonkowa chusteczka w żółto-karmazynowym kolorze przywiązana jest do uchwytu przy sufitowym oknie.

\- Znam świetne spiralne schody, które mogłabym zbudować – stwierdza ochoczo. Nie miała jeszcze możliwości wykorzystania potencjału sennej rzeczywistości, poza tą sztuczką z ubraniem na początku, bo to Eames niwelował wszelkie przeszkody, gdy ona chwytała flagi i nikt ich nawet nie zauważał. Ariadna zaczyna myśleć, że tak zachwalana niesamowita ochrona Arthura zdaje się mocno przereklamowana i jest pewna, że jej towarzysz myśli tak samo.

\- Śmiało – mówi Eames, wzruszając ramionami. Wygląda na niemal znudzonego od czasu, gdy zastrzelił dwie projekcje, a Ariadna wspinała się po siódmą flagę.

Schody wyrastają przed nią, stopień po stopniu, gdy tylko o nich myśli, starając się podążać za wskazówkami Eamesa i zbytnio się na tym nie koncentrować.

W jednej chwili Ariadna stawia stopę na schodach i wszystko zdaje się absolutnie w porządku, a w następnej dwudziestu ciężko uzbrojonych mężczyzn w identycznych czarnych garniturach wyskakuje z _pieprzonej kraty w ziemi_ i otacza ją.

\- Kurwa mać – mówi z Eamesem w tym samym momencie.

_Skąd ta krata w ogóle się wzięła?_ , myśli Ariadna.

\- Skąd ta krata w ogóle się wzięła? – krzyczy Eames.

\- To były tylko jedne schody – wrzeszczy Ariadna. – Nawet nie skomplikowane.

\- Nie ruszaj się – mówi jeden z mężczyzn. - Niniejszym zostajesz oskarżona o włamanie do centrum handlowego. Możesz wybrać: natychmiastowa egzekucja lub powolne tortury. Którą opcję wolisz?

\- Eee… Żadną? – proponuje Ariadna. _Może pantera to jednak to łatwiejsze wyjście_ , myśli.

Podnosi wzrok, by spotkać spojrzenie Eamesa, który wygląda, jakby coś kalkulował. Można domyśleć się, że próbuje zdecydować, czy łatwiej będzie im wygrać grę, jeśli da im ją zabić i sam dokończy zadanie, czy ratować ją i w ten sposób zwrócić uwagę także na siebie. Uśmiecha się do niej miło, gdy podejmuje decyzję.

Podłoga pod nimi zaczyna lekko drgać, przypominając trochę trzęsienie ziemi, chociaż bardziej płynne. Nagle przezroczyste, szklane pęcherzyki unoszą podłogę w górę, razem z dwudziestoma mężczyznami, zamykając ich w szklanej kopule. Projekcje obijają się o siebie, bezskutecznie uderzając bronią o szkło. Niszczą swoją formację i zaczynają panikować. „Co się dzieje?” Ariadna słyszy, jak krzyczą do siebie, brzmiąc trochę tak, jakby znajdowali się pod wodą. „To nie była dziewczyna. Kto to zrobił?”

Na twarzy Eamesa pojawia się zamyślony wyraz.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy – mówi do mężczyzn w szklanej bańce. – Tutaj jestem. – Salutuje im.

Ale nie spogląda na niego ani jedna projekcja. Ich spojrzenia prześlizgują się po nim, jakby był jedynie powietrzem.

\- Bardzo dziwne – mówi Eames. – Zdobyłaś flagę?

\- Tutaj – odpowiada, machając nią lekko. Bardzo się cieszy, że jej głos przestał się już trząść po tym, jak przyczepili się do niej żądni krwi, ciężko uzbrojeni mężczyźni.

\- Myślę, że musimy przedyskutować ten interesujący zwrot wydarzeń z Cobbem, Arthurem i Yusufem – stwierdza Eames, kiwając Ariadnie, by zbliżyła się do niego. – Ale najpierw…

Eames mruga i nagle zaczyna padać deszcz, a smuga światła przedziera się poprzez otwartą przestrzeń, oświetlając miejsce wokół nich. Ariadna i Eames są zupełnie susi, nawet jeśli mogą poczuć kropelki wody uderzające o ich twarze. Ulewa kończy się tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się zaczyna.

Moment później całe centrum handlowe zostaje wypełnione setką ptaków o różnych kolorach i rozmiarze. Jeden z nich ląduje na ramieniu Ariadny i śpiewa kilka taktów, po czym wraz z innymi znika w kolorowym dymie.

\- To ty to robisz? – pyta.

\- Tak – odpowiada Eames i przyciska palec do ust, prosząc o ciszę. Stoi zupełnie spokojnie, wyraźnie na coś czekając, ale nic się nie dzieje.

\- Próbujesz sprawdzić, czy po ciebie przyjdą, prawda?

\- Tak, ale nie przychodzą – odpowiada. – Teraz chciałbym, byś ty czegoś spróbowała. Spraw, by w twojej dłoni pojawił się kwiat.

\- Po prostu kwiat?

\- Coś małego. Małego i prostego, co tylko chcesz, ale coś, o czym ledwo pomyślisz.

Wyobraża sobie czerwoną wstążkę, która pojawia się najpierw w jej umyśle, a potem przywołana zostaje do sennej rzeczywistości, materializując się z powietrza. Sekundę później leży na jej ręce, a obok rozlega się świst i słaby wiatr. Nagle metalowa klatka spada znikąd na jej głowę, z donośnym trzaskiem zderzając się z posadzką. Mimo że dzieli ich jedynie kilka centymetrów, klatka nawet nie muska Eamesa, który stoi zupełnie nietknięty po drugiej stronie krat.

\- Tak, to bardzo dziwne – mówi Eames, gdy klucz pojawia się w jego ręku. Otwiera drzwi klatki, która sekundę temu nawet nie istniała i Ariadna robi krok naprzód, patrząc z niepokojem na mocne kraty.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz, Eames? – dochodzi ich z drugiej strony mostu głos Arthura. Mężczyzna w jeden ręce trzyma M4 półautomatyczny karabin, a wokół niego unosi się przypalona woń, jaka powstaje w wyniku uderzenia błyskawicy.

\- Najwyraźniej robię to, co tylko chcę – odpowiada wielkodusznie Eames. – Twoja podświadomość, słońce, nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Co? – pyta Arthur, zupełnie wstrząśnięty.

\- Skarbie, twoja ochrona na mnie nie działa.

Kąciki ust Arthura opadają i Ariadna z zaskoczeniem dostrzega zrozumienie na jego twarzy.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego tak się dzieje? – pyta dziewczyna.

\- Nie – odpowiada Arthur, ale nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Wraz z tymi słowami przystawia do głowy swój pistolet, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nie jest on zbyt poręczny i pociąga za spust. Szklany sufit rozpada się natychmiast i odłamki szkła spadają w dół, raniąc Ariadnę w policzek, kolana i ramiona, a następnie jeden, wielki kawałek przebija dziurę w jej płucach.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzi przed obudzeniem się, są szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy Eamesa, którego całkowicie omija spadający z walącego się świata gruz, tworząc wokół niego mały, bezpieczny krąg.

* * *

\- Co się stało? - pyta Cobb, wyciągając kabelek ze swojego nadgarstka. - Jeszcze nie zginąłem.

Eames mruga, otwierając powoli oczy, a jego ręka wciąż zaciska się na wyobrażonym pistolecie, którym zabił sam siebie. Obok niego Ariadna przekręca się na plecy i kaszle przez jakiś czas.

\- Przebite płuco to nie jest sposób, w jaki chcę umrzeć - mówi dziewczyna. - Hej... A gdzie jest Arthur?

Rzeczywiście, fotel Arthura stoi pusty, jego kabelek z narkozą jest starannie zwinięty i odłożony na miejsce, ale jego samego nigdzie nie ma.

* * *

\- Może po prostu jestem w tym tak dobry - mówi Eames, nawet nie próbując brzmieć na przekonanego.

\- Pomijając kwestię twojego szokującego braku skromności - odpowiada Cobb - wiesz, że to nieprawda. Przetestowaliśmy to. Próbowałeś tej sztuczki z ptakami w moim śnie i w niecałą minutę zostałeś otoczony przez strażników.

\- Więc jak chcesz to wytłumaczyć? - pyta Eames i kładzie łokieć na stole, wyglądając na znudzonego. - Wiemy na pewno, że zanim wydostaliśmy się z tego szkoleniowego snu, trzy projekcje Arthura trzymały twoją głowę pod wodą, by wydobyć od ciebie informację, a Yusuf próbował powstrzymać swoje jelita przed wypłynięciem. Udało wam się zdobyć tylko cztery pieprzone flagi. Ochrona Arthura jest wspaniała, jak zawsze.

\- Mam pewną teorię - mówi cicho Cobb.

Eames podnosi brew, zachęcając go gestem, by kontynuował.

\- Co myślisz o Arthurze? - pyta Cobb.

Eames marszczy czoło, zdezorientowany.

\- Nie łapię, o co ci chodzi.

\- Chodzi mi o to... Zależy ci na nim? Nie tylko jako koledze albo... no, wiesz... Ok, najwyraźniej nie wiesz, ale... no, _wiesz_... _Lubisz_ go?

\- To piękny moment - mówi Eames, uśmiechając się ponuro. - Zmieniłem Dominca Cobba, wirtualnego geniusza i najbardziej poszukiwanego psycho-przestępcę w dwunastu różnych krajach, w plotkującą nastolatkę.

Cobb wydał z siebie zirytowany dźwięk.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jakie są twoje zamiary...

\- Chwila, chwila. Pozwól mi nacieszyć się tą chwilą. Teraz jesteś trzynastoletnią cheelederką i nadopiekuńczą matką jednocześnie.

Cobb wzdycha znużony i niespodziewanie pyta:

\- Eames, _kochasz_ Arthura?

Obaj spinają się w tej samej chwili. Cobb wydaje się zszokowany własną bezpośredniością, a Eames tym, że go do niej sprowokował.

Eames powoli zbiera się w sobie. Ostra linia jego cwaniackiego uśmiechu zmiękcza się, a postura fałszerza rozpływa w niewinność. Pochyla się i kilka kosmyków włosów opada mu na twarz. Jest na tyle blisko, że Cobb może wyczuć zapach jego wody po goleniu.

\- Jak mógłbym nie, Cobb - Oczy Eamesa błyszczą, gdy kontynuuje: - Czy kiedykolwiek go widziałeś? Spojrzałeś na niego tak naprawdę i widziałeś, jak jest piękny? Nie jego ciało, które jak najbardziej jest godne uwagi, ale czy zauważyłeś kształt jego dłoni, gdy trzyma broń, albo jego głos, kiedy jest zły i jak porażająco bystry jest w myśleniu, ruchach i rozumieniu? Czy kiedykolwiek zauważyłeś, jak... - Eames wzdycha i odsuwa się od Cobba. - Nie widzisz tego, ale nie chciałbym, byś zauważył.

Cobb patrzy na niego uważnie, ze zdecydowaniem wytrzymując spojrzenie Eamesa. Cokolwiek widzi, zdaje się go to zadowolić, bo wreszcie kiwa głową, bardziej do siebie niż do Eamesa i mówi:

\- Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Chodzi o to, dlaczego podświadomość Arthura cię nie atakuje. Już wcześniej widziałem coś podobnego.

Eames zerka na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Kiedy? 

Cobb wydaje się czuć niezręcznie i unika wzroku Eamesa. Szarpie mankiety koszuli, zanim odpowiada pełnym bólu głosem:

\- Mal i ja... gdy wchodziliśmy do swoich snów, było tak samo. Myślę, że może...

\- Wiem - przerywa mu Eames, wyglądając na zakłopotanego.

\- Niby skąd miałbyś wiedzieć?

\- To znaczy, domyśliłem się... tego o Arthurze. Nie zrani mnie, prawda? Jego podświadomość nie może mnie skrzywdzić, bo... ponieważ... No, wiesz.

\- Jak na to wpadłeś?

\- Nie próbował mnie o to obwiniać - wytłumaczył Eames. - Co oznacza, że musiał wiedzieć, że ten problem ma coś wspólnego z nim, nie ze mną.

\- W takim razie, czemu wy dwaj nie jesteście razem?

Eames spogląda w dół na swoje buty, przy akompaniamencie zaskoczonego śmiechu Cobba.

\- No nie, ty się denerwujesz! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Eames. Widziałem jak robiłeś rzeczy... rzeczy tak niebezpieczne, że nikt by mi nie uwierzył. Oświadczyłeś się perskiej księżniczce, tuż przed nosem jej ojca i czterdziestu wściekłych żołnierzy, a potem uciekłeś, ale nie zaprosisz Arthura, który, jak obaj wiemy, lubi cię przynajmniej tak samo jak ty jego, na kolację?

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że potraktowałby mnie poważnie? On mi nie ufa.

\- Ufa ci na tyle, że wierzy, że ochronisz go w wypadku, gdyby ktoś chciał go zabić.

\- Jak na razie nikt nie próbuje go zabić.

\- Kurwa, Eames, nie jestem twoim doradcą w sprawach sercowych. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś problemu z podrywaniem. Dlaczego nie spróbujesz tego, co zwykle?

\- Nigdy wcześniej to nie było ważne - warczy Eames i wychodzi, zanim Cobb mógłby dodać chociaż jedno słowo.

* * *

\- Arthur, myślę, że powinieneś pozwolić mi się pocałować.

Arthur z wściekłością zaciska wargi w cienką linię. Jest już zmęczony prowokacjami Eamesa, który wciąż naciska go, by sprawdzić jak daleko może się posunąć. Jest już zmęczony robieniem miejsca dla Eamesa i cofaniem się cal po calu, aż na krawędź urwiska.

\- A ja myślę, że nie powinienem - odpowiada stanowczo Arthur.

Pokój jest ciemny i zadymiony, a miękki szmer ludzkiego śmiechu i krzyku tuż za drzwiami wypełnia powietrze zamglonym, brudnym dźwiękiem. Eames tasuje karty przy pustym pokerowym stole i rozkłada je po chwili. Znajdują się na zapleczu luksusowego kasyna. Arthur wiruje chwilę ginem wokół dna swojego kieliszka, po czym bierze z niego łyk, rozkoszując się palącym uczuciem w gardle i ciepłem, które promienieje od żołądka do głowy.

\- Dlaczego zawsze mówisz “nie”? - pyta Eames.

Nagle Arthur czuje taką wściekłość, że nie potrafi trzeźwo myśleć. Eames opanował już każdy skrawek jego życia, może nawet poruszać się w snach Arthura, jakby należały do niego. Arthur nie chce wyjść na rozpieszczonego bachora, ale to po prostu nie jest w porządku.

\- To nie w porządku, Eames - mówi głośno, zmuszając się do tego, by nie wzdrygnąć się z powodu śmieszności własnych słów. - To nie w porządku, że tak mówisz, w końcu tak naprawdę wcale nie pragniesz mnie bardziej niż innego średnio-atrakcyjnego, ciepłego ciała, a ja... ja…

Spogląda w górę na Eamesa i przełyka ślinę. To nieco surrealistyczne. Eames nigdy wcześniej nie widział Arthura zdenerwowanego i to sprawia, że po skórze przebiegają mu dreszcze.

\- Znam cię - zaczyna Arthur. - Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie tylko dlatego, że na tym polega moja praca, ale ponieważ cię obserwuję. Wiem, że zawsze bazgrzesz, gdy piszesz, bo naprawdę jesteś leworęczny, ale pilnujesz się, by używać swojej słabszej ręki, byś w czasie walki mógł ją zmienić i zyskać nad przeciwnikiem przewagę. Wiem, że zawsze zapominasz ogolić to jedno miejsce pod policzkiem, jeśli już w ogóle zawracasz sobie głowę goleniem.

\- Arthur... - Eames próbuje mu przerwać, wyglądając na bardziej zaskoczonego niż Arthur kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Zamknij się i daj mi skończyć - mówi Arthur twardym jak stal głosem. - Wiem, że zawsze dzień przed akcją wypalasz dwie paczki papierosów, ale w inne dni nie palisz wcale. Wiem, że na drugie masz Liam, a Eames to nie jest tak naprawdę twoje imię, wiem, że dotykasz swojej dolnej wargi, gdy się zastanawiasz i że rozpinasz dwa górne guziki koszuli podczas strzelaniny, dzięki czemu mogę zobaczyć linię twoich tatuaży. Bez problemu zaprzyjaźniasz się z psami i dziećmi. Nigdy nie wybuchasz, gdy jesteś naprawdę wściekły, stajesz się wtedy cichszy i bardziej sarkastyczny. Wiem... Wiem, że jadasz jedynie pieprzone brytyjskie jabłka Pink Lady i że importowałeś je do Mombasy, kiedy w niej mieszkałeś.

Arthur milknie i osuwa się na krzesło. Eames otwiera usta, ale ponownie je zamyka, gdy Arthur potrząsa głową i dodaje bardzo cicho:

\- Wiem, że gdy całujesz, trzymasz moje biodra między kciukami, jakbyś jedynie tego potrzebował, by mnie oczarować, co zresztą jest prawdą. Pamiętam to, bo wtedy, w Petersburgu, byłem tak cholernie głupi, aby dać się w to wplątać, chociaż przecież obiecałem sobie, że się w tobie nie zakocham, a zrobiłem to, zrobiłem…

Arthur wzdycha chrapliwie i spogląda w oczy Eamesa, sprawiając, że ten czuje gorąco pod kołnierzykiem koszuli.

Arthur niemal szepcze, gdy w końcu dodaje:

\- A ty pytasz się mnie, dlaczego zawsze mówię „nie”... więc... właśnie dlatego.

\- To wszystko? - pyta Eames, dopasowując się do cichego tonu Arthura.

Arthur posyła mu dziwny uśmiech, trochę taki, jak przybiera, gdy zostanie zastrzelony, a trochę taki, który pojawia się na jego twarzy tuż przed wybuchnięciem prawdziwym, szczerym śmiechem.

\- Tak, Eames. To wszystko.

\- To dobrze. Chciałbyś poznać sekret?

\- Jasne - odpowiada, a jego głowa opada do przodu, gdy wzdycha ciężko.

\- Śpisz.

\- Śpię? - Arthur nie kłopoczę się zaprzeczaniem. Ma duże doświadczenie z ludźmi, którzy przez dwadzieścia minut próbują udowodnić sobie i wszystkim wokół, że to niemożliwe, że nie mogą znajdować się we śnie. Sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje swoją kostkę. Obok niego stoi zakurzony, nieużywany stół do ruletki. Rzuca kostką na stół. Cztery kropki. Rzuca ponownie. Trzy kropki. Rzuca ponownie. Trzy kropki. Rzuca jeszcze raz. Sześć kropek. Zdecydowanie znajdują się we śnie.

\- Jak mnie tu ściągnąłeś? - pyta Arthur. Teraz sobie przypomina, usnął na kanapie w hotelowym pokoju, około w pół do drugiej w nocy.

\- To nie jest ważne. Choć za mną.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - pyta Arthur. - W moim śnie czy twoim?

\- Całkowicie moim - odpowiada Eames. - Mój sen, moje projekcje. Nic ci nie zagraża, więc chodźmy.

Eames otwiera drzwi. Kasyno jest czerwone, złote i antyczne. Dywan tak gęsty, że stopy Arthura zatapiają się w nim przy każdym kroku, jakby chodził po piasku. Automaty do gry są drewniane, a kobiety w obcisłych, czarnych sukienkach retro ciągną za rzeźbione z kości słoniowej wajchy. Mężczyźni palą cygara, ignorując pomarańczowo-czerwone kupki popiołu osiadającego na stołach karcianych i stosach ich żetonów. Nie ma tu nic ze sztucznego, plastikowego kasyna w Vegas. Wszystko stworzone jest tak, by wydawać się jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

Arthur patrzy w górę, ale musi opuścić wzrok, bo ogarniają go nagłe zawroty głowy. Sufit jest może czterysta stóp nad nimi, tak wysoko, że Arthur ma wrażenie, iż mógłby zobaczyć tworzący się pod nim system chmur. Żyrandole, ociekające srebrem i kryształami, zwisają z sufitu, tworząc światło i rozszczepiając je na setki malutkich tęczy.

\- Prawie jesteśmy - mówi Eames, zwalniając, gdy dochodzą do pozłacanych drzwi. Otwiera je i nagle znajdują się na klifie. Eames łapie Arthura w pasie i popycha w kierunku urwiska. Ironia tego, że Eames dosłownie zaciąga go na krawędź urwiska nie opuszcza umysłu Arthura i powoduje, że zatrzymuje się, odmawiając stawienia kolejnego kroku.

\- Proszę - prosi cicho Eames. - Chodź, spójrz na ten widok.

Arthur wzdycha i podąża za Eamesem, stawiając tych kilka ostatnich kroków. Dochodzi do niskiego, metalowego płotka, które ogradza urwisko. Na tyle niskiego, by człowiek łatwo mógł przez niego spaść, ale na tyle wysokiego, że Arthur czuje się dosyć bezpiecznie, wyglądając przez niego. Odwraca się na chwilę, wciąż jest w stanie dostrzec kasyno, ale wydaje się stać ono znacznie dalej niż te kilkanaście kroków, które przeszli od złotych drzwi. Przeniosło się na wzgórze i drugą stronę labiryntu z żywopłotu.

Eames ma rację. Widok jest tego warty. Nawet w nocy morze pod nimi jest powalająco turkusowe i spokojne, wpadające w nieskończenie krystaliczny kolor akwamarynu. Niebo jest granatowe, przyprószone świecącymi gwiazdami. Tam, gdzie styka się z morzem, w perfekcyjnie prostej linii, niezakłóconej przez odległość czy zakrzywienia, gwiazdy wyciekają z nieba, wpadając do wody jak krople świecącego atramentu.

_Nawet podświadomość Eamesa jest cholernie oszałamiająca,_ myśli Arthur.

\- Powiedz mi coś - prosi Eames.

\- Co?

\- Ty i Cobb trenowaliście moją podświadomość. Jak dużo czasu powinno zająć zabicie cię, jeśli wybudowałbyś most sięgający nieba?

\- Sięgający nieba? - powtarza Arthur, kalkulując w głowie. - Zakładam, że oznacza to, iż musiałbym ustabilizować horyzont, a zatem po prostu go zbudować, co jest w zasadzie tylko tworzeniem mojego własnego wyobrażenia, tego co już tu jest, więc musiałbym należycie to zafałszować. A to by mnie zdradziło... Nie jestem pewien, czy byłbym w stanie nawet dokończyć ten most. Prawdopodobnie trzy lub cztery minuty. O ile nie zacząłbym się bronić, oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście - zgadza się Eames. - Spróbuj.

\- Co? - odprężenie Arthura zdaje się wypaść przez barierkę. - I tak zostanę zabity. Jeśli chcesz mnie obudzić, równie dobrze możemy poczekać na impuls. Albo po prostu mnie zastrzel.

\- Zrób to dla mnie - mówi Eames z uśmiechem, który sprawia, że wnętrzności Arthura ściskają się.

Arthur bierze głęboki wdech. Nie chce już dłużej walczyć z Eamesem... Cóż, może lubi z nim walczyć, odrobinę, ale tylko wtedy, gdy balansują na krawędzi dokuczania sobie. Tym razem łatwiej jest po prostu zrobić to, o co został poproszony.

Wyobraża sobie kurtynę gwiazd i wodę taką samą jak ta, którą widzi tuż przed sobą, niebieski, niebieski i niebieski, wciąga obraz ze swoich myśli i wytrząsa go, jak koc do powieszenia na niebie. Rozszerza się i oddala od nich, gdy rzuca go na krawędź urwiska. Arthur wyobraża sobie, że przypina go w miejscu oddalonym od nich o jakieś pół kilometra.

Utrzymuje w odpowiednim miejscu swoje własne wyobrażenie nieba, myśląc zarazem o moście sięgającym klifu, który po chwili coraz szybciej zaczyna się formować i tworzyć łuk nad powierzchnią szklanej wody, niczym pociąg mknący po pustym polu. Trudnością w kreowaniu rzeczywistości nie jest samo budowanie, ale sprawienie, by to, co sobie wyobrażamy, naprawdę istniało. Jeśli śniący wejdzie na most, ale nie będzie wierzył, że jest on prawdziwy, może po prostu go zniszczyć.

Arthur nie zwraca uwagi na Eamesa ani czas, który zużywa, ani na nic innego oprócz samej radości z manipulowania surową podświadomością Eamesa. Niemal naturalnie rozciąga od urwiska wdzięczny, skalny łuk mostu.

Tworzenie obiektów we śnie jest proste, a tworzenie wyobrażenia nawet jeszcze prostsze. Rzeczą, której potrafią podołać jedynie profesjonaliści, tacy jak Arthur i Cobb, i najlepszy z nich wszystkich Eames, który w końcu jest fałszerzem, to tworzenie emocji.

Jedyny sposób, by nabrać ludzi, aby zaczęli wierzyć, że coś istnieje, mimo że wydaje się niemożliwe, to namacalny strumień emocji, który sprawia, że sen wydaje się bardziej prawdziwy niż samo życie. Arthur wybiera gdzieś z głębi siebie emocje – zrobienia czegoś niemożliwego, dumy, grozy i gorzką nutę odnalezienia krańca piękna. Umieszcza to wszystko w ostatnie cale mostu, gdzieś w przestrzeń między skałą a niebem.

\- Gotowe - mówi niemal bez tchu, cofając się i uśmiechając do grubo ociosanych schodów prowadzących na most znajdujący się tuż przed nim, w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu stało ogrodzenie. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdołałem skończyć, zanim złapała mnie twoja podświadomość.

Arthur odwraca się. Eames siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając się o dąb, którego wcześniej z pewnością tu nie było. Arthur nawet nie umie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy Eames zmienił swoją pozycję. - Jak dużo czasu minęło? - pyta, marszcząc brwi.

\- Pół godziny - odpowiada Eames.

\- Ale w takim razie, dlaczego nie... - Arthur zerka na labirynt, wyobrażając sobie wychodzących przez jego bramę mężczyzn z widłami. Czyżby nie docenił umiejętności Eames w budowaniu labiryntów? Zauważa dwie projekcje małych dziewczynek grających w klasy. Jedna, w żółtej sukience, patrzy na niego, gdy odwraca się w jej stronę. Uśmiecha się i macha mu. Jej uśmiech wygląda tak samo jak ten, który widnieje na twarzy Eamesa.

\- Cześć, Lucy - woła Eames.

\- Hej, Emi - odpowiada dziewczynka. – Może zagrasz ze mną i Katie?

\- Rozmawiam z Arthurem - odpowiada Eames.

\- No dobra, a potem?

\- Jasne - odpowiada Eames, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. - To moje kuzynki - mówi Arthurowi, w ramach wyjaśnienia.

\- Chcesz dać mi coś do zrozumienia, prawda, Eames? \- pyta Arthur, zirytowany, gdy jego głos brzmi na niemal nerwowy i całkowicie miękki.

Eames uśmiecha się do niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć: “ obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś głupi”

Wtedy ziemia pod stopami Arthura rozpada się.

* * *

Kiedy budzi się, wokół jest ciemno, a pod kołdrą zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Próbuje ją zepchnąć, ale po drugiej stronie łóżka leży na niej coś ciężkiego, przytrzymując pościel zbyt mocno, by Arthur mógł poruszyć nią bez trudu.

Jest zdezorientowany. Moment zabiera mu przypomnienie sobie, o czym właśnie śnił. Pamięta, że zasnął na kanapie, a nie na łóżku. Igła w jego nadgarstku daje o sobie znać swędzeniem, więc wyciąga ją i pociera podrażnione miejsce.

\- Dzień dobry, skarbie - mówi ciężka bryła obok niego. Eames siada na swojej stronie łóżka. Wciąż jest całkowicie ubrany, w brązowy, sportowy płaszcz i koszulę o żurawinowym kolorze. Siedzi na wierzchu kołdry, którą przykryty jest Arthur, ale Arthur nie ma głowy do tego, by rzucić jakiś komentarz o godnym dżentelmena zachowaniu Eamesa, bo w końcu sam także zasnął w koszuli. 

Na szczęście dla Eamesa, Arthur nie umie zmusić się do zwracania na to uwagi. Nie ze światłem księżyca prześlizgującym się do pokoju, nieśmiało barwiącym wszystko na złoty kolor. Nie z Eamesem wyglądającym na tak zadowolonego z siebie. Nie z jego ręką na kolanie Arthura, a potem na jego ramionach i jego karku, zbliżającym ich usta, bliżej i bliżej, aż oddychają tym samym powietrzem, aż się całują.

Arthur odrzuca kołdrę z zupełnie innych powodów niż chwilę wcześniej i Eames kładzie się na nim, układając swoje udo pomiędzy jego nogami. Ręka Eamesa zatapia się w i tak już rozczochranych przez sen włosach Arthura i przeczesuje palcami pojedyncze pasma, sprawiając, że klatka piersiowa Arthura pośpiesznie podnosi się i opada.

\- Więc - wzdycha Arthur, gdy wreszcie się od siebie odrywają. - Zdaje się, że zaczynam traktować cię poważnie, panie Eames.

Eames przejeżdża boleśnie powoli rękami po miejscach, gdzie szorstki materiał jego kurtki podrażnił skórę Arthura i podąża ustami tą samą drogą co dłonie, uśmiechając się do jego jedwabiście miękkiego brzucha.

Eames pachnie dla Arthura Anglią, jak herbata, curry i zbyt często podlewana trawa, ale szczególnie dobrze niżej - dziko, w sposób niepodobny do czegokolwiek innego.

Kiedy Eames dochodzi do bladego gardła, zatrzymuje się na chwilę, ogarnięty nagłym uczuciem, że punkty, którymi stykają się ich ciała, są jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma jego serce jeszcze przy ziemi.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


End file.
